Lost On An Unknown Island
by Sakuraangel1327
Summary: 11 people go looking for a man lost in the Bermuda Triangle. They run ashore on an unknown uninhabited Island... or so they thought. They soon meet a clan of forest-dwellers but not everything is as it seems. Secrets are revealed and memories resurfaced
1. Prologue

Prologue

Prologue

"Shika, why do you have to go?" 19 year old Temari asked as the 17 year old Shikamaru started packing his things, reading to go on a voyage with his co-workers.

"I told you Temari, I have to go for my job, they to co-ordinate their way across the Bermuda Triangle and need a strategist." Shikamaru explained as he started for the door.

"But no-one ever comes back alive from there!" Temari grabbed at his jacket, tears welling in her eyes.

"I promise Temari, if it's the last thing I do, I will be back for you and our unborn child," Shikamaru kissed her lovingly on the lips and then kneeled down and kissed her slowly growing belly.

Temari was 3 months pregnant with a boy. Shikamaru and Temari were married 6 months ago when Shikamaru graduated from school with a degree in Physics, and Strategy.

"Do you promise?? Promise me Shika!!" Temari said in near hysterics at the prospect of losing the love of her life.

"I promise. One way of another we will be together again," Shikamaru smiled lightly as he kissed her forehead and then walked out the door, reading to go to port. Not realising that as soon as he entered that ship, he would not be heard from again…

It wasn't until 4 months later that Temari found out that her husband and his fellow crew had not been heard from in 5 weeks and were presumed dead. In a rush of sadness she had tried to claim her own life, but her friends and family had been there to stop her, telling her to think of the baby. When she heard that she broke down, finally coming to terms with it, and deciding she had to live for her baby. For _their_ baby.

2 months later Temari gave birth to a beautiful healthy baby boy. She had all the support of her friends and family. She decided to call him… Namakemono

-

-

-

1 year later Temari finally got the chance to look for her husband because she believed he was not dead, but alive somewhere in the Bermuda Triangle.

She had been trying to find a ship for the past year, and only just got the chance because one of the friends of a friend just bought a ship and he had been bribed into it with one million dollars which Temari and her friends had all pitched in so they could find their friend.

And so they were off, 11 people, and a one year old child, on a ship sailing off towards the Bermuda triangle to find a long lost man.

What did they expect to find? Who knows, but this is the story that brought a Doctor, Hunter, Tracker, Mechanic, Botanist, Mineralogist, Weapons specialist, Scientist, Martial Arts specialist, Photographer and News Reporter together for the story of a lifetime…

**-**

**-**

**-**

**So are you intrigued? Continue?? Or not?? It gets sooo much better, just you wait. ;)**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Setting course for the last place her husband had been seen was the only thing keeping Temari from not giving up. She sat with her son at the bow of the boat and watched the seas for any sign of life as they creeped closer and closer to the perimeter of the Bermuda Triangle.

It wasn't until the boat rocked and she nearly fell overboard did she move from that spot. The boat had obviously hit something and everyone on board had been flown through the air as Sasuke tried to maintain the boats balance. As she ran down the stairs to the deck she kept her son curled tight against her chest. When she got to the deck she realised everyone was leaning over the edge as if looking at something in the water and screaming something, but the wind had picked up and there was no way she would be able to understand a word they were saying.

As she tried to get closer a wave smashed against the side of the boat and she went flying into the railing, keeping a firm hold on the baby in her arms. She heard something crack near her head, and due to the immense pain following she realised her shoulder had broken on impact of hitting the railing so hard.

"Arghh!" Even though she screamed she knew no one could hear her and they were too busy still looking over the side.

Still cradling Namakemono to her she walked closer to the edge, careful so she wouldn't be thrown overboard suddenly. Looking over the side of the boat she noticed a dark shape flaying around in the water. On closer inspection she realized the object was actually a person, and not just any person but their Doctor, Ino. And soon after that she figured out that the people looking over the edge had a lifesaver ring in their hands and they were trying to throw it overboard, but it wasn't working very well because the wind kept throwing it back in their faces. And they had been yelling Ino's name along with reassuring things like, "just keep above the water, we'll get you outta there, just you wait," but of course she couldn't hear them because of the howling wind.

Temari watched on in horror as Ino went under and didn't resurface as the waves crashed down into the same spot she had last been seen in. Half a minute passed as they all watched on with surfacing dread as Ino didn't come back up. Naruto was getting ready to jump in just as hands were seen clawing at the water as if somebody was trying to break free. That was the only encouragement Naruto needed before jumping in close to where the arms were still thrashing about.

The rest of them still on the boat leaned forward as Naruto went under the water following the trail of bubbles as the waves calmed slightly, as if wanting him to save her.

A small sob of relief was heard from Temari's left as Hinata walked over to her and gripped her arm as Naruto resurfaced with Ino's unconscious body in his arms. Gaara had finally managed to get the lifesaver down to them and Naruto stuck Ino in it so she could be lifted up into the now still boat.

It was the most logical decision because Ino had been in the water the longest, she was a female, oh and she was unconscious, but that didn't still Hinata's heart as she saw Naruto struggle to stay afloat. He was weak from swimming up with Ino and the keeping themselves afloat, not to mention he had a gash all down his left arm where he had cut himself being thrown into metal debris. The water around him was turning a deep red colour, making Hinata fear the thought of sharks as well.

As Ino was pulled up and into the boat Tenten ran over to her and immediately pulled her further into the boat as they sent the lifesaver back down for Naruto. 5 minutes later they were all safe in the boat with Naruto bleeding all over the deck.

Their doctor had been knocked unconscious and they didn't know when she would awake, if ever. So Hinata was the next best thing to wrap Naruto's wound, she wouldn't be able to stitch it up because the boat had started rocking again, so she would just have to wrap it tightly and hope for the best. Hinata had taken a 2 month course in First Aid because she had thought she might need it, what with all the fights Naruto got in back home. Having a big chest brought on a lot of perverts and rapists so he was forever protecting her. She called him her own little superhero.

The wind picked up as things were thrown around in the boat. All the occupants, including Sasuke, had hit the deck as the mast came loose and swung around crazily. The next thing they knew they were all thrown backwards as the front of the boat hit something. Hard.

The front tipped forward as the wood cracked under the pressure of the hit and the water just waiting to move in and fill it up. Sasuke was yelling at them, but they couldn't hear him as they all slipped downwards to the water while the ship started to sink slowly.

Temari felt shivers run down her spine as her son started to cry against her bosom. She knew if she died here so would her son, and so would the last of the Nara's. There was no way her husband could have survived this. His boat would have had to be half the size of Sasuke's as they thought a smaller boat would mean a smaller chance of sinking. What idiots! Less surface space they say, Less chance of survival says she.

She felt someone grab her arm and haul her to the side. She waited for the feel of cold, wet water, but all she felt was cold material rubbing against her face as she wobbled up and down slightly.

The last thing she remember was seeing orange and someone whispering in her soothingly and taking her baby from her as she passed out from the exhaustion, worry and pain from her broken shoulder.

**I'm sorry it's been do long guys, but I was really down about that flame that they person sent in. I know you all told me not to worry about it… but… it was so mean! And argh, ok, I'm fine. All you need to know is that I am back and ready to write ;)**** Please enjoy and send by a review if you can be bothered, lol. XD**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

When Temari awoke she realised there was a lot of splashing noises around her. The loss of weight on her chest made her sit up and look around for Namakemono. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw him sleeping soundly in Hinata's arms as she slept against Naruto, who had his head on Gaara's shoulder asleep. She let out a laugh as she realized her brother had yet to throw his best friends head from his shoulder. Gaara was looking the other way deep in thought, pretending not to notice the weight on his shoulder. He was only putting up with it for two reasons; Naruto was his best friend, and he must have been exhausted from swimming so much and losing so much blood. If he wasn't worried about Naruto's health he would have shoved him overboard already.

Looking around, she noticed all of them were safe and they were all sitting in a big orange inflatable life raft, wet mind you, but alive all the same.

Ino was still unconscious in Tenten's lap as she slept in Neji's arms, lying across Lee and Kankuro. They didn't mind because they had been friends for a long time, and because they were seeking warmth from the cold wind and the shivers they got from the water drenched clothing they still wore.

Besides herself now; Sasuke, Sai, Lee and Kankuro were the only ones awake watching the ocean for any kind of trouble.

"Hey sis, are you 'kay?" Temari heard Kankuro whisper quietly to her as he tried not to wake the rest of them up.

"Yeah… I've been better," she laughed quietly at the irony of her words. Here she was, in the middle of no where and as far as anybody knew she was vacationing in Tahiti with the rest of them.

"Heh, I think we all have. You've been out for about 5 hours." Kankuro looked at his watch, thanking the lords that it was waterproof, to double check his thought.

"5 hours? But, Namakemono, is he ok?" Temari's eyes immediately drifted over to her one year old son.

"Yeah, we managed to grab his diaper bag and there was some milk in there so Hinata fed him, burped him and now he is sleeping. He has been for about as long as you have." Kankuro looked fondly at his nephew before trailing his eyes back to his sisters' pain filled eyes as she grabbed her shoulder and gasped.

"Temari! What's wrong?" He shouted as he awoke the girl sleeping on him as well as Naruto with his worried shout.

"Gah! It's nothing… Argh, I think I broke my shoulder when I hit the railing, and god it hurts!" She cried as the pain intensified as she jolted it when the waves started to get nasty again. Gaara pulled her to him as wave after wave crashed against the little raft. The sea was turning nasty yet again. Naruto woke Hinata and pulled her to him as the raft tipped dangerously side to side. Little Namakemono slept on clueless in her arms as she held him tightly against her chest.

While the boat rocked dangerously, Neji had been looking out to sea and gave an un-Neji-like shout as he saw land coming into view. It seemed the water current had been pushing them in that direction and now that they were so close it was getting impatient at the long wait.

As the raft got closer and closer to the island, the water calmed and all of those on the raft held their breath at the thought of land. All of them were thinking it was some sort of mirage and the thought of an island being in the Bermuda Triangle seemed to be too good to be true.

But as soon as they hit the sand bank they knew it was no mirage and they all jumped out of the raft despite their injuries and some even kissed the sand in joy. Naruto carried Ino while Hinata still carried Temari's baby because Temari was too busy trying to keep her shoulder from being jolted as they walked up from the beach and into the trees for shelter from the hot suns' rays.

As Tenten looked around she knew they were no longer Tokyo; the forests green canopy was so bright with wildlife it nearly brought tears to her eyes. She saw deer's galloping around free, she saw tropical birds fly about around her head and she saw beautifully coloured snakes and lizards soak up the heat from the big boulder-like rocks around her. She looked to Neji in awe and saw a similar expression of wonder on his face that she imagined was on her own. While she followed Sasuke, he looked around with a curious, but not in a good way, expression on his face as he took in his surrounding, trying to memorize everything so he could make his way back to the beach. He wasn't called a Hunter for nothing.

At Naruto's shout they all froze and quickly looked around for him. They found him crouched on the ground staring intensely at something in front of him. When everyone had gathered around him he finally spoke,

"These are human footprints…" and that's when all hell broke loose.

**Sorry for the shortness guys, but I needed the cliffhanger for the next chapter. I will try to keep going on this story, but I need you guys to tell me if it's good or not, if its rushed or not, and any critic****ism u want to share with me. Just don't make it sound like a flame and we will all be fine. XD**


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Tenten felt the dagger go straight past her cheek, drawing blood, and nearly shot out of her skin as she spun around to face the direction in which it had come from but saw nothing.

A rustling sound behind her made her spin around to face… nothing. It was only 10 seconds later did she realise the dagger that had gone past her and had thunked into the tree behind her was now gone.

"Erm guys… I don't think we're alone anymore," Kankuro stated the obvious as he saw Neji put a hand to Tenten's cheek and wiped off the blood. It was a shallow wound and had obviously been made as a warning. A warning for, and from, what he didn't know, and he didn't think the rest of them knew either.

"Get on the ground," Naruto muttered as he got to his knees and put his hands above his head as if to say no harm. That was a joke considering Tenten had weapons all over her body, she had saved them from the sinking boat, visible and non-visible, Naruto had knives in sheaths all over his body, Sasuke had the same as well as a spear and a bow and arrows bag slung over shoulder. Hinata just had her brown bag slung over her shoulder which had some healing plants and a botanist book in it, and Temari had a mineralogist kit in her hand. Ino had her first aid basics in a box which Kankuro was now carrying along with his waterproof camera hanging from his shoulder. Neji was carrying nothing for his speciality of science as it didn't require anything but knowledge, so he just carried their binoculars and two water canisters. Sai just had a backpack full of paper and pens which had somehow survived not getting wet. Lee had nothing but weights attached to his legs for his martial arts training, and last but not least, as he was probably the most dangerous, there was Gaara who had guns attached to his hips, legs and two shotguns on his back. Not to mention the mechanic's toolbox he carried in his hand which contained spanners and all sorts of tools which could easily be used as weapons.

The mystery person in the tree's obviously knew that they were dangerous because the next thing they knew they heard a feminine voice from above them yell,

"Luma ha ito! Kaj!"

They looked at each other clueless before looking up to see a shadow on a branch in the tree in front of them. Sasuke scoffed before standing and saying,

"It's just a chick, come on," the next thing he knew an arrow was shot straight at him, just lightly skimming his neck, only creating a small cut. Sasuke's hand went straight to his neck as he fell backwards onto his backside.

"Guta ya: Luma ha ito!" The voice repeated as it got angrier and louder.

"We don't understand you!" Naruto replied as he cradled Hinata to him, expecting an arrow to shoot at him as well. When one didn't he looked up to see the shadow in the tree shift slightly as if disturbed by his answer.

The next thing he knew a girl about his age had jumped down from the tree and landed gracefully, like a cat, on the ground in front of him. His eyes widened as he took in her short pink hair… PINK!!??!?!? and her sparkling emerald eyes as they looked at him with a strange expression that he couldn't identify.

Tenten quietly unsheathed one of her Katana's at a look from Kankuro and stood up behind the girl before bringing the Katana around to her neck in one quick fluid movement and kept it there as a threat.

"Let us go and we won't harm you," what she didn't expect was for the girl to laugh at her. Gaara's eyes widened as he felt something tug at his memory when he heard the beautiful husky, chiming laugh erupt from the girl in front of Naruto.

"You won't kill me girl," Tenten froze as she heard the girl speak Japanese with a slight unrecognizable accent, slightly American maybe?, twisting the words slightly, but they could all understand that she knew Japanese, and she knew it well. Even though the pink haired girl was shorter than Tenten she gave off a dangerous aura, and as soon as Tenten got over the shock of her speaking Japanese she realised that she was staring straight at Tenten with those dangerous emerald eyes without turning her head. It made Tenten gulp before saying shakily,

"What makes you say that I won't?" The girl just let out another short husky laugh before continuing in her medium-pitched husky voice that sent shivers up Lee's, Gaara's, Sai's and Sasuke's backs,

"I can tell by your hands," Sakura shifted her eyes to Tenten's small, but sturdy looking hands. "You have never killed before and you don't intend to now. I call your bluff." Tenten swallowed again as she pressed the blade deeper to the girl's throat.

"Try me," and that was obviously the wrong thing to say cause the next thing she knew her wrist was being twisted and she was throw down to the ground with her own Katana pressed against her throat.

"Don't move or I will press deeper," she warned to Neji just as he reached out, but Sasuke paid no heed as he grasped his spear and lunged for the girl. She just spun and kicked his spear away before following it with a roundhouse kick to his head making him fly through the air and eat dirt. "You just don't learn, do you?" She mocked as she spun the Katana with her wrist a few times before spinning around and throwing it straight at a tree. She didn't even bother to look as the sword buried itself deep into the tree's trunk. The tree was already dead so it felt no pain as the sword went through it. It was the same tree that the dagger had hit as well. The girl's eyes swept through the group noting the shown, and concealed, weapons on each of their bodies. As her eyes passed over Gaara she stumbled a bit as something in her heart hurt. She just shook her head and told herself she would forget about it before saying,

"Take off your weapons and place them at your feet," Naruto, Gaara and Tenten complied well enough, but Sasuke only put down his spear and bow and arrows and stepped away. "Did you not hear me boy? Take off you weapons!" Sasuke just smirked and said,

"I did. That's it." She glared at him and said,

"Do you think I am stupid? I know you have knives under your pants, at your hips and two at your neck." Sasuke's smirk wavered as his eyes widened. How could she have known that?

"Do it Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as the baby started to cry again. Temari looked on in horror as the strange girl in front of them looked at her baby. Only when she looked away did Temari breathe a sigh of relief.

"…Fine," the only reason he gave in was because the girl had begun spinning a dagger around in her hand. When Tenten look closer she could see it had a black handle with a gold swirl design engraved into it. Being the weapons expert she was, she knew that whoever made that had put a lot of love and effort into it and she also knew that it had a twin, with probably the same design, because at the girls' thighs she had two simple brown sheaths strapped there.

As Gaara looked at the girl he noticed she was wearing skins from wild animals. At her wrists she wore two dark brown skinned bracelets tied together with what looked like string. On her feet she wore a simple piece of dark brown skin the same colour as her bracelets at the sole of the foot and that was held in place with a piece of black skin that made it look like a thong, but then all the way up to her knee she had a criss-crossing of what looked like light brown ribbon to hold the 'shoe' in place. Her skirt was a piece of ragged looked light brown skin, maybe from a wolf, that was wrapped around her hips and held in place with a criss-crossing of stiches down the hip and finished with a belt of black skin, from a bear perhaps Gaara thought. She had obviously been wearing it for a long time because it had been ripped at the bottom multiple times and obviously restitched as she grew taller. It now only just covered her bottoms. Covering her chest was what looked to Gaara like a lot of skins stitched together and then tied at the front to form a bikini sort of top that made her chest look… very nice.

At that last thought of his, Gaara felt his face heat up and he knew he was blushing so he quickly looked down.

Gaara hadn't been the only one checking her out. Sasuke and Sai had both been ogling her as well. She was a natural island beauty as Sai liked to call the women from Islands he went to who he thought were hot enough to screw.

As the boys all looked at her, she had been circling them and examining them. She noticed that the girl with four blonde ponytails had a broken shoulder, a bad one at that, and the boy with three claw mark scars on each cheek and blonde scruffy hair he had spoken first had a deep gash along his arm which was bleeding through the tightly wound bandage covering it. She also noticed that there was a blonde haired girl lying on the ground unconscious and by the looks of it she was in a coma.

She also noticed a whole lot of many more things about them, such as the one with a tattoo saying 'Love' in kanji and a black ring tattoo around each eye who had longish messy red hair was staring at her in a strange, but not disturbing way. As well as the one with black eyes and hair that had defied her before as well as the one with the artists hands were staring at her in a lustful way. She scoffed, as if they could have her. She noticed a whole lot of other things while they all just sat there staring at her as she finished her circle stalk.

The girl sighed as she looked at them all, not considering any one of them a threat. She looked over their heads and brought two fingers to her mouth and let loose a sharp ear splitting whistle. A loud pounding from behind them made them all spin around quickly as a large fast moving object leaped over them and landed at the girl's side. Hinata nearly fainted as she looked into the sharp teeth of unusually large tiger right in front of her, not two feet away.

The girl ran her fingers through the tigers' fur as she muttered to it in a language they didn't understand. What was equally disturbing was that fact the tiger seemed to reply in the same language.

"Hmmm, Kara seems to think you're harmless, so I am going to let you go. Be gone of our woods! Go back to where you came from!" And with that the girl turned and walked away with the tiger, named Kara of all things, at her side.

"But we can't! We're stranded here! Our boat went down!" Tenten called after her pleadingly.

"Not my problem," the girl threw her hand over her shoulder as if dismissing it.

Temari, who had stayed quiet until this point, stood and shouted after her, "Have you ever met, or heard of, a Nara Shikamaru?" Now _that_ stopped the girl right in her tracks. Temari held her breath as the girl turned around slowly with an unreadable expression on her face.

"_What_ did you just say?"

**With the American accent thing, remember where the Bermuda Triangle is located. XD I UPDATED!!! I just keep going. XD Aren't you all happy? But remember I would love reviews. They keep me going. XD**


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

"_What_ did you just say?" The girl spun around to face Temari with her eyes blazing with some unknown emotion.

"Repeat it!" She demanded as Temari hissed in pain when she jumped in shock.

"Do you know a Nara Shikamaru?" Gaara repeated for his sister as he saw the pain she was in as she held her shoulder. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to stop her shoulder from moving anymore.

"What is your name?" The girl completely ignored Gaara as she kept firing her questions at Temari.

"Nar – argh!" Temari gasped out as tears obscured her view, so she didn't see the girl walk forward until she was right in front of her. Temari gasped and tried to move back but the girl just grabbed her shoulder ignoring Temari's scream. Gaara and Kankuro made to move forward but the girl just glared at them before returning her gaze back to Temari's shoulder. Her hands glowed green as Temari felt a cold sensation on her shoulder numbing the pain. She felt her shoulder bone return to place even as she heard the click.

"I've mended your break. I will tend to your friends when you come back to my village, for you are my prisoners, but for now they are not in impending danger. Your break is not entirely fixed, that would take too much energy, I have numbed the pain and placed the break back in place but you will have to wait a week or so for it to be fully healed. Do you understand?" The girl asked calmly to Temari as she rubbed her shoulder in wonder.

"Th–thank you!" Temari smiled as she pulled her baby from Hinata's arms and cradled him tightly to her chest.

"Heh, I only did it so you could answer my question. Don't go thanking me yet. Now, answer the question: What is your name?" The girl pressed on, wanting her answer.

"Nara Temari," Temari said confidently before immediately jumping back as the girl in front of her burst into peals of laughter. A wash of calm entered the clearing as the girl laughed with the sound of tinkling chimes mixed with something unique that made her sound not quite human. The sound brought smiled to all their faces as the girl's laughter got louder as if she had just heard the funniest thing ever.

"No way! Oh my, this is… this is…" the girl broke off as she doubled over in laughter. She finally quietened down and turned around and started walking away from them, calling casually over her shoulder,

"Follow me unless you want to stay out here all night and get eaten by wild animals, or murdered by the other inhabitants of this island. Count your stars that you met me and not one of the Airans. And leave your weapons there. Don't touch them," the girl added as she saw Gaara and Sasuke reach for their weapons out of her peripheral vision. "My people will return for them. Keta gita yuw," she said the last thing while placing her hand to the closest biggest tree and putting her head to it as if bowing and showing respect.

Gaara and Kankuro exchanged glances before following their sister, who was right behind the mysterious girl, through the forest to God knows where.

----------------------------------------

They finally burst from the thick forest after what seemed like hours when it was really only ten minutes or so and found themselves looking at a village. Naruto's jaw dropped as he took in the sight around him. Children were playing in the clearing with empty coconuts as balls, there was a marketplace with all types of trades going on. Couples walked hand in hand. It seemed… normal, except for the fact that most of the actual building were in the trees. They were all amazed looking around at the civilisation they never knew existed in this strange island in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle.

"Close your jaws boys, girls, you'll eat flies, and they ain't the nice ones neither; they're poisonous. You get bit by one it's easy enough to heal. You swallow one and you're as good as gone." The girl chuckled as her eyes twinkled with happiness, probably because she was home.

As they continued to stare in wonder, the girl just tsked and walked forward before immediately being bombarded by three young children.

"UIJA SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They all screamed as they jumped on her. The girl, now deemed 'Sakura', fell to the ground laughing with them on top of her.

"Sammi! Haiden! Cara! Giti kie ho?" The three young children, probably around the age of 6 laughed and started to talk really fast in their strange language. The group still standing behind the girl only heard jabberish as Sakura replied now and again as she got up and pulled the smaller girl onto her back so she was on her shoulders and pulled the taller boys into her arms so they rested on each hip.

"Come," she called over her shoulder as she walked off with the children hanging off her like that.

"Is anyone else as freaked out as I am?" Naruto asked as he watched the scene in front of him with twitching eyes.

"I'm right there with ya," Ino sighed as she began walking with Temari just in front of her. Temari's face was filled with determination as she remembered the woman's response to her question about her missing husband. She obviously knew something and Temari would not stop until she found out what it was.

"Hinya lok kaj yuyo ker," they heard the strange woman coo to children as she put them down in front of a large looking tree. They all watched as she scaled the tree and swung herself up to a small thin bridge that rocked as she landed on it. They had completely forgotten about the abnormally large tiger until it let out a roar behind them making them all cry out and jump in the air. Seconds later it was answered by a large howl as a large white dog/wolf came sprinting out of the woods to the left of them and upon the animal sat a man about their age. He had brown scruffy hair, was shirtless and had an axe strapped to his back. His legs were covered with brown skin pants and he was shoeless. He had red markings on his face and watched them with curious brown eyes as his ride stopped in front of them.

They all watched with massive yes as the tiger walked up to the wolf and as they touched noses the man upon the animal looked up, spotted the woman sitting on the bridge and shouted up to her in that weird language,

"Sali kie yuws outa?" Sakura looked down at him and smirked.

"They're Japanese! And guess who they're looking for?" They watched as the man looked taken aback and looked at them searching their faces. His eyes saw the baby and he fell off the wolf in shock. He quickly got up and ran for the tree as Sakura had done and scaled up quickly. He exchanged a few words with the pink haired woman before looking back down at them and smirking. He quickly ran towards the edge and jumped off over to a hut a few metres away. Sakura watched him go before looking down at them and shouted down,

"You may wanna move to the middle, between all the tree clad homes to our 'safe' area. You've probably already caused an uproar," she rolled her eyes and leaned back against the rope behind her and watched them walk curiously forward with the wolf and tiger coming up behind them.

------------------------------

As they entered the clearing Temari's baby started crying and as she tried to shush him Sakura jumped down in front of them and looked at the baby before shaking her head and sighing. She looked to the huts above them and whispered as if to herself,

'What have I done?'

She moved towards the males of the group and sized them up quickly. She caught Sasuke's eye and glared at him,

"You make any trouble boy and you will regret the day you were born. Understand?" Sasuke just smirked and said mockingly,

"Perfectly." She clenched her fists, but said nothing else as they were interrupted by a cry of,

"TEMARI!?"

------------------------------

**God you gotta love being evil. ;P**

"Keta gita yuw" = "Watch over them"

"Giti kie ho" = "How are you?/How are you going?/How have you been?/What's new?"

"Uija" = Lady. As in Lady Sakura

"Hinya lok kaj yuyo ker" = "Run along now little ones"

"Sali kie yuws outa?" = "Who are these people?"


	6. Chapter Five

**Hello my beloved readers, I know its been a while, but schools been hectic, works been busy and I am currently doing exams, but I thought to myself 'what the heck' and decided to write this for all of you. ;)**

**I hope you like, and please review. I am not quite sure about the ending for this chapter. **

**Chapter Five**

They all looked up quickly, except for Sakura who just shook her head, sighed and blended back into the shadows as she took in the loving sight before her without getting involved.

A man of about 19 was standing above them, hanging from a doorway with his dark brown hair in a spiked ponytail. His facial expression was that of shock as he rubbed his eyes, as if trying to tell himself that this wasn't a dream. That it was real.

His mouth dropped in shock as Temari started to cry, obviously thinking that if this was his daydream he would not be picturing the love of his life crying.

"T-Temari…" He trailed before his expression changed from that of shock to that of pure happiness. With a shout of laughter he practically flew from his place in the hut doorway, down along the bridge and then proceeded to jump straight down, with just a rope stopping him from broken limbs. It took about 20 seconds for him to reach her and lift her in the air and into his arms, their baby safely in Hinata's arms.

He pulled her close and tucked his head into the crevice of her neck, inhaling the scent he had long missed but never forgotten. Temari curled herself into his arms and began sobbing as it seemed like a miracle that she had finally found her husband.

They stayed like that for only moments before a baby's cry pierced the air. Temari, sniffling, turned and let a smile grace her lips at the thought of her other half finally seeing the product of their love; their baby boy. She calmly pulled her baby into her arms from Hinata and turned back to Shikamaru with sparkling eyes of happiness.

"This is our son Shika. Our baby boy, Namakemono." With tears in his eyes, Shikamaru cradled the little one year old in his arms, the short mop of brown hair on the top of his head resembling Shikamaru's own hair. And the dark teal eyes that looked up at Shikamaru in wonder were a strong resemblance to Temari's own eye colour.

Shikamaru laughed lightly at the name, "Lazy, huh?" To which Temari just smiled and moved closer to the love of her life, so that she and the baby were both now being held by Shikamaru.

It had taken 2 years for them to finally be reunited, and so much had changed in that time, but their love for one another was still as strong as it had ever been, bringing them into each others arms once again.

A clearing of a throat had them all looking up, even Sakura, who was still in the shadows looking on at the scene in front of her with an unreadable expression on her face, to a blonde woman with hazel eyes looking down at the scene with a quirked eyebrow.

"Sali kie yuws outa?" The women repeated Kiba's question, but with more authority and power, making Hinata cower behind Naruto, who winced as the pain in his arm intensified.

"They are my friends!" Shikamaru called back as he practically glowed. He now looked around at the people around him and his smile widened as he saw all his good friends. He faltered as he looked at the unconscious Ino in Neji's arms, and the bloody bandage around Naruto's arm. "You're hurt!" He then quickly looked around him as if looking for something.

Sakura stepped out of the shadows silently and leant against the side of a pillar, looking at Shikamaru expectantly.

"Looking for someone?" She asked in Japanese, saying it with her weird American accent. Shikamaru sighed in relief and looked once again to his injured friends. Sakura knew exactly what he wanted, but just rolled her eyes and stayed where she was, which made Shikamaru's face close in anger.

"Eri hiyu ho teri yuw?" Sakura just looked at him, without dropping her emotionless façade and replied,

"Eri ritu guta?" To which Shikamaru moved away from Temari and his baby and moved closer to Sakura, his face completely shut down as he glared at her. Sakura stood her ground and glared back. The atmosphere around them was icy and full of anger. The silence only being broken when a command from above had Sakura's eyes flickering up before returning her glare to Shikamaru.

"Sakura, ho isa kura yuw yi jira!" The hazel colour eyed woman from above had spoken in a tone that practically spoke of disbelief.

About 30 long seconds later, Sakura bowed her head slightly before making her way to the blonde known as Naruto, and harshly grabbing his arm, making him yell in pain, before she closed her eyes and her hands began pulsating with a green light. Soon all Naruto felt was a dull pain, numbness, and then nothing. His arm was as good as new.

Before he could thank the girl before him, she turned on her heel and crouched down where Ino had been placed. With a flash Sakura had gripped Ino's forehead with her fingertips, once again her hands glowing green.

Nothing seemed to happen for a while before Ino's eyes snapped open and she shot up, Sakura's firm push making her lay down again.

Without a word Sakura stood, brushing past Shikamaru as she passed him, and then disappeared into the trees. Shikamaru looked after her with a disappointed gaze before his expression changing when the baby started to cry again. Tears gathered in his eyes at the thought of his family being together again.

As Sakura had walked away from them, many sets of eyes had been trained on her, some in curiosity, some in anger, and some in disbelief as to how she had acted. But one in particular caused the hair on the back of her neck to stand up even as she walked further and further away. She felt like his gaze followed her, even when she was no longer in sight. And this feeling, the weird feelings she kept getting in her heart every time she looked at him; all of this… it scared her.

-

-

-

"Sali kie yuws outa?" = "Who are these people?"

"Eri hiyu ho teri yuw?" = "Why won't you heal them?"

"Eri ritu ya?" = "Why should I?"

"Sakura, ho isa kura yuw yi jira!" = "Sakura you will heal them at once!"


	7. Chapter Six

**I'm on a roll here guys! WOO! Enjoy my darlings, please review with your thoughts to this lovely development.**

**Chapter Six**

The rest of the day went by without any other disruptions as Shikamaru held his wife and son while listening to everything the others had to say. About how Hinata and Naruto, and Neji and TenTen were now dating, and how Ino was training to be a doctor, how Gaara owned a weapons company and Kankuro owned a line of strip clubs (to which Shikamaru just shook his head at the obviousness of it), how they had met Sasuke and Sai and why, and how they came to be lost on this unknown island.

They talked for hours, all sitting around the table of the largest hut, which, they found out, belonged to the leader of the village who they had met before with blonde hair and hazel eyes; a woman named Tsunade. Interesting enough, they also found out all about Sakura, to which all listened with rapt attention as Shikamaru briefly explained that she would be what they would call the 'princess' of this village.

She protected the village and the villagers with everything she had, and on more occasions than once, she had nearly lost her life because of it. Every single person in the village owes her their life.

Shikamaru had just began explaining more about the village and their customs when a horn began to sound; a low sound that carried throughout the village.

Lots of movement from around the village had them all to their feet, as Shikamaru's eyes widened in realization,

"We are being scouted for!" And only with that did he push them all back into the hut and told them to stay there as he went to go outside, if not for the hand that grabbed his arm. Temari had grabbed him and was pleading with her eyes for him not to go, to not leave her again just as she had gotten him back.

"Temari…" He trailed off as tears gathered in her eyes at the thought of losing him again. He cast his gaze outside, to the panic outside, and back to his wife, trying to decide who needed him more.

"What do you mean, 'we are being scouted for'?" Naruto asked as he cradled Hinata in his arms and looked around curiously.

"None of your business, just stay down and out of the way," a voice from the doorway behind Shikamaru said, as Sakura stepped into view. Her attire slightly different to what they had previously seen her in; instead of her bow and arrow, two beautifully designed Katana's rested at her hip, crisscrossing at the back.

At their shocked expressions Sakura just scoffed, before turning back to Shikamaru and speaking quietly, "Kie ho surita?"

With a bowed head, Shikamaru spoke; "I am staying here with my wife, and our friends. I will make sure they don't leave the hut."

Sakura's face, filled with shock, grew angry before she spun on her heel and walked out, her feet hardly making a sound on the wooden floor as she made her exit.

-

-

-

Shouts of preparation sounded around the village as hut doors were shut and soon not a single sound was heard throughout the clearing.

They all seemed to wait with batted breaths as voices from the sky were soon heard, speaking a language they could not understand.

Their voices echoing from above, the trees obscuring the unknown enemies from view as the voices grew closer and closer until they seemed to be right above the clearing, flapping around.

A hand on Temari's shoulder made her jump and gasp out loud if not for the hand that was placed on mouth, stifling the sound before it came out. She turned to see her brother leaning over her shoulder and trying to peer out the window in curiosity, his red hair casting shadows around his face as his gaze sought out the pink hair he was unknowingly yearning for.

The silence throughout the entire village was eerie as the voices continued from above, their voices harsh, yet airy as it floated and seemed to caress Ino as her eyes glazed over and she took those few steps to the door and swung it open, before stepping out onto the wooden bridge and opening her mouth to scream.

The piercing sound sent chills up and down the villagers' spines as the unseen enemies from above let out a victorious cry and the sound of flapping wings became louder before a figure flew into view, their light blue skin in deep contrast with their yellow eyes and black wings. Their teeth seemingly sharpened to a point as its jaw opened wide, aiming straight at Ino who's eyes were still glazed over, her body seemingly lifeless as it stood there, awaiting her death.

The villagers', as well as the newcomers, held their breaths with fear-filled eyes as the monster grew closer and closer and just as it was about to grab Ino, its claws outstretched and ready, a body came hurtling from the shadows, colliding solidly with the monster. They watched with wide eyes as the two figures fell to the ground, and with a loud thump both went sprawling, unmoving, the dust settling around them before a collective gasp echoed throughout the village.

Pink hair strewn across her face hid nothing as a deep cut from temple to cheekbone adorned her face, obviously inflicted from the sharp claws of the monster in a tumble of limbs and wings to her left, his back obviously broken as he lay over a fallen tree used as a balancing log for the children. His eyes staring lifeless up into the skies, were a few seconds later, two identical caws of fury sounded, pulling Ino out of her reverie, her eyes blinking rapidly as she tried to remember what was happening. A groan from below had her looking down only to see a twitch of a limb and dazed emerald eyes opening to slits as Sakura tried to move only for her body to be wrecked with pain and her eyes shut as a single tear leaked from her eye as the pain spread like a fire through her body. Falling from such a height and surviving was a feat in itself and now she was trying to get up, her body denying her the wish as she collapsed time and time again, all the while people just watched with hand covered mouths as the surviving two monsters circled from above, waiting for a clean shot to attack.

Their chance came as one of the children that Temari had seen attach themselves to Sakura came running towards her, crying out Sakura's name as she ran. With a cry of fear Sakura sat up despite her injuries and watched as the little girl of barely 5 ran towards her, the two monsters arrowing in on her full pelt from the sky.

Before anybody could react Sakura drew her Katana and threw it with precise aim at the closer monster and skewered it straight through its neck, instantly killing it as it drowned on its own blood. The second monster never even batted an eyelash as it swooped in and grabbed the girl, its claws piercing her back as it threw her into a tree, the limp body falling to the ground heavily, even as Sakura threw her broken body on the back of the surviving monster, feral anger making her forget the pain for that instant and drive her second katana straight through the monster's heart, and as it lay there breathing its last breaths Sakura looked in its eye with no pity in her gaze as it coughed up blood, until finally the heart stopped pumping and it died, the blood covered Princess the last thing his now lifeless eyes saw.

The village was dead silent once again until bodies came bursting out of the huts, Kiba there to catch her as she fell, her body shutting down as her eyes shut and her breathing became shallower, the bloody body of the 5 year old Cara being worked on by Tsunade the last thing she saw as she fell into deep unconscious, not hearing her name fall off the red-haired man's lips in fear or the fact that his eyes were wide in horror as he watched her body fall limp in Kiba's arms, blood dripping from her drenched clothing and mouth. His heart pounding and his body shaking he couldn't stop the sick feeling in his stomach if she didn't make it.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Translation: **

"Kie ho surita?" = "Are you coming?"

**Haha, when I first wrote 'Chapter Six' I wrote 'Chapter Sex' instead, hehehehe, I thought it was funny. XD Enjoy and please review.**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Holy Crap, I am on a role. Phew, I think I need to lie down. ;)**

**Chapter Seven**

As the fearless warriors' body was carried past him, Gaara couldn't help but feel so much awe towards her, even though his own heart felt like it was breaking as she lay there, so fragile in the stranger's arms, her body seemingly swimming in blood, the redness seeping through her clothes and staining her skin.

The bravery she showed by protecting someone she had only just met, and then despite all her injuries attacking the remaining enemies… he couldn't even fathom the pain she must have been through and yet she still protected her village. She truly was the woman Shikamaru had described; going beyond normal limits to protect her people.

She was a woman he could see getting to know more of.

-

-

-

Numbing pain in every part of her body was what Sakura awoke to, her eyelids heavy as she tried to open them to find out where she was and what was happening around her. The last thing she could remember was the Airan's attacking and such pain spreading through her body like fire, and then…

"Cara!" Sakura shot up with a shout, her body immediately refusing the movements as pain shot throughout her body making her cry out and curl into the fetal position shivering as she felt her entire being alight with throbbing pain. Darkness filled the edge of her vision as she gripped the sheets tightly, locking her teeth together so she wouldn't cry out again, and tried to slow her breathing so she could focus her energy on stilling the pain.

With jagged movements Sakura rose from the bed, her clothes still blood covered, and her wounds still fresh. She looked at herself in the reflection of the water bowl and couldn't help but cringe at her blood matted forehead and dirt covered face, but still she walked out the door of the hut, a barely noticeable limp as she made her way to the main medical tent where she knew Cara would currently be worked on by Tsunade; the village leader and Sakura's guardian and mentor. She learnt everything from her; 'to listen to the earth and it will listen back' was the golden rule that Sakura lived by.

If you take care of Mother Nature, it will return the favour. Which is how Sakura and Tsunade are able to use the powers of healing – they ask for the help and guidance of nature and it listens.

-

-

-

Leaning on the walls for support Sakura slowly made her way to the hut, the villagers close by gasped in shock and ran to help her, but Sakura just shooed her away, her entire gaze focused on her goal; getting to Cara and helping. She still had a small amount of energy which she would give wholly to healing Cara. If something happened to that little girl there was no way Sakura would _ever_ forgive herself. She had been taking care of Cara since her parents died 2 years ago and was going to be for lots of years to come. She was like the little sister Sakura never had, and by god, she will die herself before she lets her go.

With this in mind she made her way painfully, and by herself, towards the hut, each step she took sent new waves of pain throughout her body, her teeth clenched so hard together so she wouldn't cry out that it began to hurt her jaw, but still she didn't use any of her remaining energy to try and heal herself, only the bare minimum to get her to Cara's side.

-

-

-

What she wasn't expecting were the 3 people to exit the hut no more than 10 feet from her. One person in particular making her eyesight glow red and a growl ripple from the back of her throat before she launched her hands forward, ignoring the pain, and lifted them straight of their feet. A hand went around the throat stifling what ever they wanted to say as the feet kicked out, trying to earth themselves on anything so that breathing wouldn't be so hard.

It wasn't until two muscular arms wrapped themselves around Sakura's own arms that she loosened her grip, unwillingly, and Ino fell to the ground at her feet coughing and eyes watering. Sakura barely glanced behind her to see who had restrained her and only crouched down so she was level with the panting girl and spoke, her voice sharp and even though she whispers it seemed to echo around the now silent hallway,

"If she dies… so will you."

-

-

-

**WOOO, I know its short my lovely fans, but next chapter is up and running, give it a week, maybe shorter if I like the amount of reviews. Lol, love ya guys. Especially you Masquerade Marionette! Mwah!**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

A great array of noise was the first thing Sakura received as she walked in to see the small body of Cara lying on the white bed, looking so fragile that it tugged at her heart. Next was the shouting of her previous teacher telling the surrounding 'nurses' to pass her some towel, to get more water, or to swab at her forehead so her perspiration wouldn't contaminate the patient.

With a body possessed Sakura walked forwards taking the bowl of water from a passing villager who looked as if she had no idea what she was doing and stood beside Tsunade placing her own smaller, less callused hands opposite Tsunade's and looked up to her mentor. Tsunade looked shocked as her hands stopped glowing blue for the moment before she began telling Sakura to get out and use whatever energy she had to heal herself. Sakura just smiled and shut her eyes, her face passive as she let whatever energy she had left sift through her finger tips into the open wound on Cara's back, her hands glowing green as she moved her hands slowly and silently, healing the deep tissue that had been ripped apart by the Airan's claws.

Tsunade looked at her for a moment longer before sighing at her student's stubbornness and let a small smile of her own grace her face as she too concentrated on healing the small girls' broken body.

-

-

-

It wasn't until 7 hours later, and few breaks for Sakura to get past the dizzy spells, that Cara was on her way to recovery, with only a few scratches and three claw-like scars marring her back, from the shoulder to the hip. Sakura was currently sitting propped up against the wall to the right of Cara's bed with her eyes half shut as she panted in exhaustion whilst Tsunade sat slumped forwards in a wooden chair to the left of the bed, her eyes never leaving Cara's barely breathing body, just watching as the little's girls just-broken organs working overtime to help pump more blood and oxygen around the body, especially to the heart.

"She looks so peaceful," Sakura spoke, surprisingly not speaking in their native language, but in the language that Shikamaru had taught them from the time when Sakura stumbled across him lying half dead on a broken wooden plank, most likely from the ship he was on before it disappeared.

"Yes… she does. You wouldn't think that we had just been in here for more than 7 hours trying to make sure she would live." Tsunade dropped her head, her tight brown dress hugging her wide hips as she stood up on shaky legs and walked towards the doorway, glancing down at Sakura as she passed. "You took too great a chance in helping me Sakura, and you not it… but thankyou." And with that she walked out, across the rickety open bridge towards her quarters to get some sleep before she would have to face the consequences of what had happened nearly 12 hours ago now.

Sakura stood slowly, trying to stop the world from spinning and blacking out as she wobbled towards Cara's bed, dropping herself down next to the little girl and curling around her to keep her warm and to reassure herself that she was indeed there and alive. With quiet sobs Sakura cradled her sister to her chest and cried herself to sleep, the exhaustion finally taking hold of her as she slipped into oblivion, unaware of the brown eyes that watched from the doorway, filled with sadness before disappearing into the shadows of the night.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Short, but I wanted to update. No one is reviewing anymore so I don't really know if anyone is reading it anymore… :S Even just a quick word would reassure me guys. Thanks. XD**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

It was midafternoon before Sakura woke up, the aches and pains from the previous days' battle made her flinch, before she bypassed the pain and stood up and looked down at the pale little girl in the bed who was breathing evenly, better than she was just 14 hours previously. Sakura pushed some of her long black hair out of her face, her finger lingering lovingly on the little girl's forehead before she swooped in and laid a soft kiss on her forehead. With a single glance behind her to make sure the little girl was still there, Sakura walked out the doorway, her eyes sensitive to the shining midday light as she walked across the rickety bridge, stopping when she say three sets of eyes on her.

With a narrowed gaze she stalked purposefully towards them, her eyes never leaving the baby blue eyes that were widened in fear to see her. A hand made its way to their neck, subconsciously rubbing the still red marks in remembrance.

"_What are you still doing here!_" Sakura accused, her voice venomous as it lashed out like a physical whip, making the three recoil. "_You are not welcome here!"_ Her voice rose in octaves as the wind around them begin to grow stronger and more wild, whipping their hair around their faces.

"We don't know how," a small voice from the blonde that had almost condemned her village spoke up.

"**Do ****NOT**** speak to me**", Sakura's voice turned icy as she clenched her fists, the memory of the terrifying incident still clear in her mind. "You selfish, weak-minded pathetic excuse for a human-being! Because of you a little girl is fighting for her life. Because of you this village nearly lost its heir." With every word spoken Ino cowered even closer to the ground, the two people with her gripping her arms tightly so her legs wouldn't give out in fright. "If not for Shikamaru and Lady Tsunade you would be dead, killed by my own hand, remember that… and be thankful I am not yet Queen." And with that said she turned on her heel, leaping off the bridge and gripping a rope to swing down, never looking back. Not seeing the jade eyes that followed her movements or the sad hazel eyes that looked away in shame.

She swung into the forest and began running, not to anywhere in particular, just to get away from the strangers that had put the village in danger and would again, she felt that in her bones. They would be the death of them all.

"Ino? Are you ok?" A timid voice at her above her had Ino's tear filled eyes looking up to see clear worry-filled lavender eyes. Choking on sobs, Ino threw her body onto the small woman, her body shaking with fear or sobs no one knew.

"It _was_ my fault!" She cried over and over, clinging to the dark blue haired woman with all her might, her legs pulled under her; not yet able to hold her own weight.

"Ino… she will forg –" Naruto began, his voice soft as he spoke to his friend, only to be cut off by a sharp voice from above them,

"She will never forgive, nor will she forget." A figure crouched on the hut's roof above them jumped down, his brown eyes as icy as Sakura's. "Cara is like her little sister. Her parents taken from her as a baby by the Airan's. Sakura was the one who took her in and looked after her; fed her and clothed her. Kept her safe. And this… _Garzha_ nearly ruined all that because she gave into the Airan's song. _Stupid_." With a growl his lips curled to reveal the two sharp canines inside. The red tattoos on his face only making him seem even more feral as he glared dangerously as the pathetic form of the fallen female now silently sobbing to herself, clinging to Hinata's body like it was her only lifeline. "Leave as soon as you can. The longer you stay, the more dangerous it will be for our people." Turning his back, the Naturian walked past them to the hut he had previously been perched on.

"Garzha" = like the insult 'bitch'.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

Sakura swung from the vines as if she were flying. She didn't see where she was going, all she knew is that if she hadn't left then, she would have done something stupid; like rip the head off that idiot blonde.

'Why were they still here? Why weren't they already at sea, sailing away from the island? What satisfactions could they possibly be getting out of staying here and putting all our lives in danger?' These thoughts swirled around in Sakura's head as she began running through the forest, her legs athetically hurdling over fallen tree branches where either lightning or fire had damaged them. Her moves were graceful and strong as she covered the vast distance of the jungle.

She raced farther and farther away from the village, and soon she was on the outskirts of the Naturian's border, going into unchartered woodland. Her strides shortened as she finally recognized her surroundings. She was in Aquaras territory now. Even if they were neither friend nor foe; Sakura didn't really want to come across one of the water dwellers at that moment. Her mood was in such array she may act inappropriately and considering her position of authority she has standing in her village, and as a representative of her people it may have bad repercussions in the long run.

She came to a stop in front of an old willow tree, her breath ragged and her limbs burning. She leant against the soothing bark and let the familiar feelings of calmness wash over her as she tried to distress her nerves. Maybe she was being unfair, maybe the outsiders would become useful. Some of the men seemed like warrior material, and besides they were Shikamaru's people. The blonde one though, the blonde would have to go. She has too weak of a mind to protect herself against the song of the Airans. If the Airans were to attack again, the blonde would put them all in jeopardy.

Looking down at herself, Sakura finally realised what she looked like. What a sight she must have been, crazily screaming at that outsider looking like she did. Blood mattered her skin and clothing like some sort of paint. Her clothes ripped, showing more skin than usual. Her forehead graced with a slice from temple to chin, small trails of blood still trailing down her face. She looked like something out of those 'horror movies' that Shikamaru continuously talks about.

Sakura lifted her nose to the air and sniffed, her keen sense of smell telling her everything she needed to know. A stream maybe 100 metres to the west of where she stood. The perfect place for a dip to wash away all the memories of that blackened day, only 36 hours ago even though it seemed as if so much more time had passed. She had almost lost one of the people most close to her, all because she was unable to protect her when Airan's had attacked. Isn't that why she fought day after day? To become a warrior, a protector of her people. To protect them so they _wouldn't_ get hurt. And yet she was not there when Cara needed her.

Sakura's body hit the icy water without mercy, the cold stabbing at her skin and piercing her wounds like knives. She welcomed it in punishment as she scrubbed viciously at her skin, taking off layers of skin as well as the redness that reminded her of her failure. Not all of it was her own. Bubbles escaped her mouth as her breath left her body, her frozen limbs moving powerfully through the water as she swum to the bottom. Her eyes, well adjusted to spending great amounts of time in the water, scoured the depths for anything interesting. Anything that could be used for weapons or anything she could bring back for the women of the village. Nice pearls for the women to wear or sharp shells that could be used for the tips of spears.

She found nothing as she swam around until the lack of oxygen finally got to her and she had to surface. She broke the surface with a good kick to the river floor, disrupting sand in great cloud fills. As soon as her head broke the surface, her inner warning bells were screaming at her to get out and hide. She needed no second warning as she launched herself out of the now-red river and flew up the trunk of the nearest tree, to rest on a branch well hidden with canopy.

Sounds began to weave their way towards her, the impressions of hundreds of feet against the ground vibrated up the tree into her ear pressed to the branch. Her eyes widened as she tried to count the numbers, but got lost somewhere near 200. Her body still dripping from the river, the droplets hitting the ground, making small splashes on the dry ground. She knew if whoever was marching towards her entered the clearing, they would notice her dripping body straight away. She had to get a better hide out before they entered. She had maybe 15 seconds, if that. Her eyes searched the clearing for somewhere to go. She had almost given up hope before she saw the cliff face. If she could someone get down it, then she could easily eavesdrop whilst remaining hidden.

With the grace of a feline she threw herself in the air and landed crouched to the ground before sprinting towards the cliff. She was airborne as the wave of creatures entered where she just inhabited. Her arms cartwheeled in the air as she tried to grab something to hold onto. Her hands caught a thick vine in their grasp, so Sakura quickly swung herself up into a small cave crevice, etched into the cliff face from years of erosion. It was a tight fit, but she was well hidden by the over-hanging earth and she could happily eavesdrop at the same time.

As Sakura cramped her body in the tiny space the army of people stopped in the clearing. A small fluttering sound came to Sakura's ears, her memory recognizing it before she even saw the creatures fly over the cliff face to search below. Her gasp died in her throat as she made herself remain completely still. She was hidden in the shadows, and unless she moved they would never know of her presence. Murmured voices sounded above, below and in front of her, before finally, the feet once again begun to walk forwards. The continued in the direction that had been going, completely unaware of the Naturian princess hidden, not 30 metres away beneath the cliff face.

Sakura remained still for maybe a minute after she had felt the last foot leave the clearing before climbing out of her hidey hole and back onto solid ground. Her eyes were wide in shock. The Airan's had built an army. And they were on their way to wipe out her village. They had noticed that three of their strongest warriors had not returned from a routine survey mission. They had put two and two together and put an approximation on the whereabouts of her village. This wasn't good. She had to get back to her village first and warn the unsuspecting villagers. The women and the children! Where were they all going to hide? Sakura pushed these alarming thoughts aside as she began running, she would have to make a wide berth around the army as to not be detected, but would also have to get there first with enough time to evacuate the village. She wouldn't mess up this time. She would protect her people, even if it was the last thing she did.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Welcome to the next instalment of the one, the only, thrilling Lost on an Unknown Island narrative. I hope you enjoy reading :)**

**Chapter Eleven**

Sakura hardly felt the earth beneath her feet as she ran like her life depended on it, and in a way it did. The villagers were her life. She hardly saw the forest as it blurred past her, her feet moving faster and faster as she dodged the trees. With a voice full of plea she screamed to the surrounding woodland to carry her warning back to her village. She knew Tsunade would get the message in the sounds of the wind and only hoped that the village would be getting ready to evacuate when she got there.

Sakura entered the clearing with hardly a flutter of sound and saw that all of the villagers were in a state of calm order, packing their most prized personal possessions before making their way towards the rocky path up the mountain. With a nod to Kiba she flew up the ladder to her hut and began to rip off her casual clothes to don her warrior outfit; long wolf pelt boots, a simple longer lion skin skirt with a belt of bear hide with thick stitching holding it on her hips. She ripped off her shredded top to replace it with an almost identical top, except with a thicket strip at the bottom, to hold her chest tight. She tied a single strip of bear pelt around her neck, identifying her as a warrior and tied two strips of the same pelt around each wrist identifying her as an archer and heaved her bow across her shoulders, her arrows tied across her back, held in place by two straps of animal hide. She attached her two katana sheaths to her hips, criss-crossed at the back for easy access, and finally attached her two matching daggers to each calf, slipped inside of her boots.

After she had finished, in a world record of less than a minute, she jumped from the bridge outside her hut to another lower to the ground and began running towards the meeting hut where she knew her mother would be. She ripped open the door and stood in the doorway, her chest heaving with adrenalin. Her gaze flittered over the people sitting in the chairs surrounding the wooden circular table, and felt a stab of annoyance as she noticed that all the outsiders were in attendance. She cared not for what they had to say and opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Tsunade,

"The village is beginning to move towards the mountains. The altitude is too high for the Airan's to reach without having to climb on foot. They would never enter without fear of their own life." Sakura nodded in agreement before Tsunade continued. "How much time do you believe we have?"

Sakura panted from exhaustion as she began to stretch her bow, ready for battle. "We have less than 15 minutes before they enter the clearing." Tsunade's eyes widened and tears began to well, never falling, as she realised the villagers would never be able to get far enough away to reach safety.

Her head bowed, Tsunade got to her feet before opening her mouth to speak, to give what order no one would ever know as Sakura spoke across her delivering words that nearly stopped Tsunade's heart. "I will fight and buy as much time as I can give."

All at once there was yelling from three different people in rage as soon as Sakura spoke her words. She lifted her hand in the air, silencing them with a sharp glare. "The more time we spend arguing on this the closer they get. Tsunade… they need a leader, and as much as you don't want to admit it you are too old to go into battle. Shikamaru, you have just been reunited with your friends and family. Do not make this the last time you see one another alive. And Kiba, _Guta hiyu ya ho tsi ara ho yui deraco weri qie_."

A sudden silence seemed to echo around the walls before a gasping sob sounded from Sakura's mother-figure as she came to the realisation that this truly was the only way. Sakura would not allow any other warriors to follow her into this battle as she already knew deep within her heart that it was not going to be a winning one. It was the villager's only chance to get to safety.

"Come back to us, my child," Tsunade whispered, her voice breaking as she tried to deny her daughter's soon-to-be demise.

"Always," Sakura cracked a smile as she crouched and bowed her head in acknowledgement. The outsiders all looked on with wide eyes, trying to understand what was happening. Gaara's eyes narrowed as he realised that the hostile pink-haired princess was planning on going into battle, alone, against an army of 200.

"Why does it have to be you?" Gaara demanded, trying to act nonchalant, but failing as he got to his feet, her stature easily towering over Sakura's bent body.

"I will not ask anyone else to fight a losing battle. Would you?" Sakura queried, her body straightening as she readjusted her arrows, knowing that the more time they spent arguing, the less time they had to escape.

"Sakura, there has to be another way!" Shikamaru cried, already on his feet to grip the arm of the woman he had come to call friend. She was the one rescued him from the rotting plank he was adrift on and nursed him back to health. She taught him her language and together they taught one another their own culture. She had always been there, fighting against the councils want for his death as he was an outsider. She was the one who convinced the villagers to accept him… and now she was going to go to war, to what? To die? And he was not able to help her. Not this time.

"Shikamaru, it truly has been an honour," And with those parting words Sakura whistled her high pitch whistle and an answering roar followed. With one last glance at the surrounding people she whispered one last request before throwing herself over the wood outside the hut and landed with a thump on her familiar's back, already riding off towards her oncoming demise. A growl at her side only confirmed her belief that her _Hiyuia_ was following her. Kiba's scruffy brown hair whipped around in the wind as he rode beside her, his easy smirk pulling a smile at the corners of her own mouth as she scanned his body and felt a smell of admiration and satisfaction as she counted the many weapons on his body. They were not going down without a fight, and taking down at least half their army as they went. They knew the forest… the Airan's didn't. They would use that to their advantage.

Sakura's last words seemed to echo in Tsunade's mind as she finally came out of her haze when a baby's cry pierced her near comatose state. With a hard line to her mouth and narrowed eyes, she began to bark orders to the surrounding people, telling them to hurry and get to the mountain path. She grabbed her necessities; a few weapons and some jewellery, as well as a painted portrait of her and her two adopted children, the two people now barrelling towards an unwinnable battle to protect the entire village. Even in such a dark place Tsunade couldn't help but feel a swell of pride beneath her breast at the knowledge that the village would be alive because of her children. The strong-willed young woman, and kind-hearted young man she raised were going to become the greatest heroes in their history.

Tsunade stood at the door of her hut, watching as Shikamaru and his people ran towards the mountains, their belongings hitting them in the back of their knees as they ran to catch up to the now unseen villagers only a few minutes in front of them. The remaining warriors in the village, only 30 or so sifted through the village huts, making sure no one returned before they too made their way towards the mountains. They remained at the back, alongside Tsunade, just in case… just in case any Airan's made it through. Tsunade held her head high and promised to follow her daughter's last request.

"_Please Urra, do not let my death be in vain…"_

Translation;

"_Guta hiyu ya ho tsi ara ho yui deraco weri qie"_ = "I cannot ask you to put yourself in such danger with me"

"_Hiyuia"_= We would call it a bond mate? Not as in romance, but more like twins I guess.

"_Urra" = _Mother


End file.
